The Story of WAMDO
by Staccato the Bass
Summary: Mostly O.C. in the beginning but our fav Vash and co. will come later, I promise!


A/N: This story is accually the brainchild of my good friend MeowixNeko's (go read her trigun fix!) brainchild, but we don't see each other as often as we used to, so past ch. 1 is basiclly my telling of the story.

…Actions

"…" Dialogue

(A/N:…) Author(s)' notes.

In the beginning….

Not too far out, where the trees and the sky dance in harmony together is where the first traces of W.A.M.D.O.—Warriors, Ana Children, Medallion Holders, Donut Clan, and the Outsiders—were placed together like pieces in an intricate puzzle. This place is Christina Sona's Texas home, the place where originated. She had gotten drunk while watching too much anime, giving her the idea of a book. She didn't know the first thing about English, for she grew up in Japan. After a while she did, but not after a few years.

Two days after the book was published, she died, along with her children in a horrible accident, leaving her grandchildren to take care of themselves in the fast-changing world…

"Christy! Hey, how was your summer?" Tinasa McQueen inquired of her friend Christy.

"Oh, same ol' boring crap at the orphanage." She replied. But she wasn't too sure if her answer was entirely true; she had had a great summer.

"Oh…"

"CHRISTY!" Melissa (a.k.a. Marshmellow) Coreina screamed while running full-speed ahead toward her.

"Hello cough Marshmallow…You do know you just 'bout knocked me over, right?"

"What? Who knocked you over?" As you can tell, Marshmallow is not the brightest bulb in the box.

"_Don't worry about it_."

School was the boring part. Christy even fell asleep at lunch it was so boring. All of a sudden, her friend Louise ran up to her, an unreadable expression in her eyes. It wasn't really concern, not so depressed, but an in-between.

"Tonsa's been adpoted."

"I thought they weren't allowed to split us up!" Christy couldn't believe her ears. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Louise shook her head solemnly. "That's why Mrs. Crembol asked her to stay here."

Christy felt sad. Although she didn't like her sister, it still saddened her. She wanted a home, too.

"Patrick, hurry up! we're gonna be late!"

"legs hurting...Butt burning...Can we rest?" Patrik was panting.

"No," Christy answered, "We are not gonna be late because you're such a wuss."

"Why do we have to be in basketball? I mean, it's not that I hate it as much as Donuts does, but-"

"Dude, don't give me that crap. We're almost there!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with the low endurance!"

Christy ponders her options for a second before an idea pops in her head. "Hey, why don't we fly?"

"Because flying while your tired can result in injury?"

Christy rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you quote that Cat-Lady!"

The Coach blew her wistle. "Come on Christy, time to switch!" She yelled in a monotone, completely unenthusiastic voice. She really wished that Christy would just wind up missing one day. But don't worry, Christy felt the same exact way. Almost evrybody did. Everybody, _Everybody,_hated Mrs. Goodwind.

"'Kay Mrs. Goodwind! God, why doesn't that woman die already!" Christy wishpered to Patrick when she reached the bench. "How are you holding up?"

"My butt hurts. This bench is humiliating. Not only does it give you an ache in your butt, it kills you to watch your team being beat, and your coach being too retarted to do anything about it! She took you out for Christ's sake!" he replied, using his hands to talk with more than his voice. "It sucks!"

After the game, which they lost, Christy headed on to the mansion where the Cat-Lady was.

"No, I must adopt you four. There is no other way." Ms. Sona had a very serious look on her face.

"But the others have families!" Chrisy protested.

"Not for long."

"Wha-what, are you going to kill them?"

''No. Evelo will. But we have to find out when and where and get yall out of here!"

"What about their families?"

"We need to leave them. I know this is hard, but there is no other option."

Tears started to well in Christy's eyes. "Alright," she said as she wiped away her tears, "but I'm still going to try everything else!"

How'd ja like it? Flame if ya want, I don't care,we wrote this before we knew what we were doing, we were like 10 or 11. More chapters as soon as I can update!

With much love,

_Staccato the Bass_.


End file.
